


谬误游戏

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Against JKR's Eurocentrism, And NO East Asian Fantastic Beasts are normally as sentient as humans and certainly not pets, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Making fun of JKR's violations of her own setting, Parody, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: 简介：弹丸论破自相残杀游戏下的HP，具体设定留个悬念。感谢 @阿若 第一次将这个设定引入这个cp才给了我这样美妙的灵（ji）感（xue）。警告：ooc是必然的，而且荒唐至极。另，除开续作中才出现的人物，其他人物的样貌都维持书中的样子，变化的只有……emmm……不剧透了。打破次元墙。慢慢搬到AO3。暂时退此圈，就剧透一下：来到自相残杀的世界，是因为原世界，为了适应倒霉孩子和神奇动物，有很多设定被吃掉和改动，所以世界需要被大拆大改，于是人物就被从原本的世界挪了出来，到了这么一个虚数空间。自相残杀游戏中人物会经历各种变化，而这些变化也是为了帮助他们更好地吃掉自身设定，变成之后被需要的样子。做设定、打大纲的时候戾气很重，罗斯林请自行避雷。具体大纲设定在LOF上放出。另外，我一般V受，但本文没有任何需要分清攻受的内容，至少就目前的大纲来看没有。而且我也暂时不更了。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue 欢迎来到绝望……学园？

Prologue 欢迎来到绝望……学园？

（原记忆的人名在序章中为示区分采用英文拼写，序章过后暂定将不再出现英文拼写的姓名）

黑暗。

寂静。

空虚。

向外探知的感官除了自身什么都触碰不到……

没有魔法。什么都没有。

这就是死亡吗？

还是说这是某种让他在永恒的无聊之中疯狂的地狱？那不管是哪路他所不相信的更高级的存在恐怕要失望了，孤独的、无所依凭的、甚至无法借助任何外物确认自身存在本身的那种状态他早已经经历过了。那时候他还会因为忧虑自己是否真的有卷土重来的一天而偶尔陷入悲观的情绪，现在……

这是彻底的死亡。

他对自己的理性一向信赖，所以他不会抱有侥幸的心理自我欺骗。他备下的全部后手都已被摧毁，除非有什么奇迹……而他从来不相信奇迹，因为那从来没有在他的人生中出现过。不，那是老蜜蜂才会赌的东西，而他赌得从来都没有他那样大——

只是他不甘心。不甘的情绪就像是毒药从内脏蔓延到他的每一寸皮肤，冰冷又炽热，烧灼着他的每一丝呼吸。

他不相信所谓爱的力量。不，到现在为止他都不相信这荒谬的说法。那男孩嘴上口口声声说着爱，最后获胜凭借的还不是老蜜蜂无处不在的算计、无数的巧合和一个格外强大的神造武器。伴随着这个念头而来的是无限的疲惫与无力——就好像是在蛛网上徒劳挣扎的弱虫，他这十数年与HarryPotter纠缠在一起的人生，不管他再怎样努力，最后换来的都只有挫败，若短暂地瞥见了希望的光芒，最后带来的也不过是更浓重的绝望而已。他的一生，他本以为Harry Potter这个阻障的消失会是他伟大计划的开始，却没想到——

他忍不住发出一声讥嘲的冷笑。

就这么一小会儿，他允许自己这片刻的放任，将一切归咎于恐怕根本就是妄想与自利归因的所谓世界的恶意，而不是积极地去改变一些什么。不过说实话他都已经死了，在那些他曾经期望去给予指引的人眼中，他恐怕已经沦为了一个笑柄——想到那些人在最后的样子，他心中的恶意就抑制不住地蔓延……不，他已经不希望去指引他们了，他……

等等……等等……他是怎么死的？

坠落，废墟，只有两个人，粉身碎骨……不，不对，他应该是和那个男孩在讲话，有很多人……

不，他没有健忘症，他还很年轻，谢谢。只是……完全不同的场景他在脑海中闪过，以至于他对于究竟何为真实产生了一瞬的茫然……

蓦地，所有神情从脸上抹去，他静默着，一动不动。

有人在看着他。

他收敛起气息，耐心又谨慎地等待着，如同一个老道的掠食动物，等待着他的猎物。

而后，猝不及防地，从身后传来一个声音，伴随着靠近的脚步声。

“你好？……你好？有人在那里吗？”

——这讨厌的声音！！！

根据声音的远近，这会儿他不应该看不见那该死的男孩。但此刻，愤怒、恶意、欲将其碎尸万段的汹涌的仇恨还是引着他做了理论上颇为徒劳的举动——他走向了那声音的方向。他不知道自己有形体抑或是没有形体，他甚至不是有意识地想要攻击乃至冲破什么，他只知道自己的这些情绪似乎正和他想要狠狠伤害那男孩的念头一起涌向那黑暗，就像是火舌燎着柴木，只是火焰最本能地反应。

难道那男孩也死了吗？那他觉得自己在愤怒之余大概还可以笑出声。

然而就在此刻，眼前的黑暗却像玻璃一样碎掉了，露出后面男孩那一脸蠢兮兮的茫然，和依旧挂在嘴边还没来得及说完的“你好，有人在那里吗？”。

“你！”

声音从他紧咬的齿间挤出。

那男孩愣了一下，似乎是反应了一会儿，接着也抱以同样的敌意：

“你！”

然而正当他们的拳头将以最原始也最麻瓜的方式接触到彼此时，另一个充满恶意的声音幽幽地响起了——

“唔噗噗噗噗噗~真是不错的表情呢~一想到会在‘开学’之前出现死者，就兴奋不已、砰砰直跳，要出来了~白白的、黏糊糊的棉花~！呀哈哈~！不过不可以哦，身为校长的我还没有公布规则就开始自相残杀游戏什么的，就算是本大爷我，也会因为存在感低下而哭泣的哦~毕竟，毕竟呀，我呢，可是对规则什么的，超高校级地斤斤计较哦~哎呀！差点忘了，这回的诸位都罕见的不是超高校级呢！残念！唔噗噗噗噗！”

两人转头就看见一个一边黑一边白，一只眼睛被改造成奇怪的、一看就十分不祥的血红色闪电形，玩具熊似的东西絮絮叨叨地说个不停。但或许是这东西身上给人带来的感觉，或许是两人久经磨炼的直觉，又或许只是这诡异的环境让人不得不谨慎——

“自相残杀游戏？”他敏锐地捕捉到了话语中令人在意的词汇。

“不好意思，但你是谁？”男孩则同时问出了另一个问题。

“啊啊，太过兴奋就差点忘掉了，这种事情简直就像是春游前一天的国小学生呢，真是惭愧……才怪！呀哈~不过，你们两个呀，与其在狭窄的走道里傻站着，为什么不到更宽阔的地方相互厮杀呢？毕竟我呀可是相当期待这回大家的创意呢~顺着这里走，其他人应该都在等着你们两个了哦！本熊呢，可不想把同一个自我介绍反复做好几遍……那可真是令人绝望地无聊呢！唔噗噗噗噗~”诡异地笑着，那只熊就这样在黑暗里面再一次消失了踪迹。

没有消去敌意的两人对视一眼，朝着那熊示意的方向走去。

果然没有走多久，就看见光芒出现在了通道的尽头。那光源十分诡异，不像是漆黑的走廊尽头从明亮的房间传来的光芒。不，那光芒更像是在一个只有黑暗的异空间中出现了一个裂口，引向了另一个完全不同的世界，一个有着雪白的地砖与看不见四周边界的白色光芒的世界，而越是靠近那里，他们对自身实体的感知也愈发地鲜明……

他们穿过那裂口。

光芒刺目——

许多个身影在视野中渐渐清晰，身后漆黑的世界好似从未存在过一般消失。

男孩因为眼前出现的诸多人物而微微呆滞，顺着他的视线——

Cho Chang和Luna正在和另一个黑头发黑眼睛的陌生人讲着话，Cedric不仅活着而且和Draco正进行着友好的交流，而另两个同样不该活着的人，Dumbledore校长和他在Voldemort的视角里见到过的年老的Gellert Grindelwald正在聊天，脸上带着轻松而从容的笑意，Bellatrix、Petunia姨妈和另一个怎么都看不清楚脸但明显是个孩子的人独自站在边上……

他的视线继续移动——

他心心念念的……

“Hermione！Ron！Ginny！Neville！”男孩对着自己亲爱的熟人热情地打着招呼。

对方转过头来，似乎因为他的热情而有些无措和困惑，接着他们走过来。

直到Hermione首先扫视了他的胸口一眼，他才意识到所有人胸口都夹着一块标着姓名的卡片。

“哈利……是吗？我记得你。我是说，我大概有印象我们是朋友，不过……就像其他所有人一样，我恐怕对此没有太清晰的记忆。抱歉。”为首的赫敏对他友好而抱歉地说道。其他人也表达了相似的意思，并和他相互交换了简单的自我介绍。

直到轮到金妮时，哈利才意识到，他的记忆大概也是被动过手脚的。

然而还不及他细想，也不及几人注意到他身后的人，不及哈利及时将他们隔开，那个奇异的玩偶又再度出现……

它轻轻一跳，蹦上了一个凭空出现的讲台，那充满恶意的声音透过话筒传遍了雪白的空间：“那么，那么，全员集合了吗？那就是时候开始了！大家晚上好，我是黑白熊，是这个……基地的管理员……哦！……呀咧呀咧，果然一旦不做老板而是做了打工仔就会动力超大副削弱什么的不是谣言呀，这就是社畜的悲哀嘛！哎呀，这真是熊生难以言说之痛呀！令人超——级绝望呢！”

“你是被雇佣的？雇佣你的人是谁？”阿不思脸上带着从容不迫的笑容，看透人心的敏锐光芒从他的半圆形眼镜后透了出来。

“不可以哟，小阿不思~就算身为教育界同行，被问到这种私人的问题，本熊也是会害羞到缄口不言的哦~”接着，逃避问题一样，它又转向了所有人，“那么现在我就以管理员的身份向大家宣布一件事情吧！从现在起，展开【自相残杀的共同生活】哦！参加者就是在场的诸位……”

“你什么意思？什么叫自相残杀？”还不等罗恩义愤地开口，德拉科就居高临下地逼问道。

“就是字面上的意思哦~这里的一个人要杀死另一个人。当然，你们也可以选择不这么做，这样的话就让所有人在千篇一律的日常之中无聊到死吧，真是，光是稍微想一想就令人零件都要蹦出来般地绝望呢！”

“你是在开玩笑吗？杀人什么的！你以为你说了我们就会当真吗？”金妮带着不可置信与讥嘲的鄙夷说道。

“如果我们不进行自相残杀，就会被无限期的困在这个空间，你是这个意思吗？”赫敏尖锐地总结道。

“唔噗噗噗噗~真不愧是传说中的万事通小姐，就是这个意思哦~不过不用担心哦，‘开学典礼’结束之后你们的房间和生活区域就会出现了哟，食物什么的也很充足……吗？我当然没有强迫你们杀人的意思，如果你们甘心待在这里的话，呀哈哈~哎呀，我是不是又说了‘开学’？真是不好意思呢，唔噗噗噗噗~”

“你没有权力困我们在这里！这是绑架和非法拘禁！你会受到法律的制裁的！会有人注意到我们不在的！政府的人会找到这里，他们……”佩妮姨妈梗着脖子气势汹汹地谴责道，但她的肢体语言明显地透露出紧张和恐惧。

“是的哟~前提是你所信任的政府还存在，法律也是存在的~存在呢，还是不存在呢？你知道吗？你记得吗？呀哈哈~你们到这里以后到底过去了多久呢？到底外面变成了什么样子呢？你们就不好奇吗？不想出去看看嘛？你们亲爱的家人和朋友？”看见许多人的神情变得阴暗，尤其是佩妮姨妈更是唰地白了一张脸，噎住了一般一个字都说不出来，黑白熊再次发出了“唔噗噗噗噗”的恶意笑声。

“所以呢？只要杀一个人就可以离开了？那不是很简单的事情吗？”贝拉特里克斯声音甜腻、傲慢又充满恶意地说道。同时也引来了众人对她或警惕、或敌视、或玩味的视线。

“唔噗噗噗噗~当然了，如果你还能逃过‘学级裁判’的制裁啦……哎呀，我又说了不合时宜的词语呢呀哈哈~！习惯真是难改呀，就像给人类输入了编码……”

“那又是个什么东西？”金妮眼神嫌弃又十分警惕地说道。

“那就让我说明一下吧~如果你们之间发生杀人事件，幸存的所有人员就必须参加裁判，裁判中凶手将与其他清白的成员展开对决。你们要在裁判中讨论‘藏在同伴中的凶手到底是谁’并最终投票选出……如果你们选择了正确的凶手，那么只有下手的人会接受惩罚，剩下的人将继续共同生活。但如果把清白的人错当成凶手，就只有脱罪的凶手可以活下来，其他所有清白的人都将接受惩罚。以上就是裁判的规则！”

“惩罚……是死亡吗？”许久没有开口以至于哈利都忘了他就在身后的那人问道。

“唔噗噗噗噗~你觉得呢？”

那奇怪的熊口吻里恶意的兴奋告诉哈利，嗯，它就是那个意思。

“我知道你们中间已经有人跃跃欲试了~光是期待着你们会呈现怎样充满创意的杀人手法，就让本大爷我激动得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了呢！嘛，毕竟……作为一个打工仔……总之！杀人手法不限，扑杀刺杀绞杀毒杀射杀殴杀碾杀烧杀爆杀斩杀溺杀电杀坠落杀咒杀……请自由选择喜爱的杀人手法哦~没有时间限制。不过每人最多只可以杀2个人！”说到这里，它的视线还不易觉察地专门往哈利身后飘了飘，“嘛，抢走了别人的乐趣和机会就不好了嘛~”

“这简直是……”赫敏憎恶地说。

“真是一个荒唐又有趣的梦境呢~”卢娜神情飘忽地说道，接着死死地闭上了眼睛，似乎是在尝试醒过来。

“才不是梦境呢！”黑白熊颇感受辱的抗议道，“这可是比沉浸式戏剧还有戴上VR眼镜的无聊把戏什么的都要真实得多的厮杀游戏呢！可不要把本熊这高端的科技和那种无聊的把戏相提并论！”

“也没有人把你和那些联系在一起吧……”黑发黑眼的男人颇为汗颜地指出。

“我们的魔法呢？你也拿走了？要知道，你如果真的想看自相残杀，有魔法不是更精彩一些吗？”格林德沃笑着，却充满了傲然的威慑力地说道。

“有魔法就太简单了啊~游戏当然是要欺负人模式玩才最有乐趣了。随便发射一个咒语就能做到的事情也太无聊了吧，不要不要~”

“你对我们的记忆做了些什么？”自从听到“自相残杀”脸上就不再带有一丝笑意的阿不思冷静而颇具压迫力地问道。

“唔噗噗噗噗~要让大家都能够愉悦地享受自相残杀的游戏，当然要去掉一些干扰因素了嘛~多年好友亲亲爱爱、和和睦睦的场景什么的，实在是太过甜腻到令人只想作呕了呢！好友啊，亲人啊，恋人啊，宿敌啊，仇人啊……要是一不小心杀掉了，或是为了仇人杀掉了其实是亲人的人，那不是绝赞的超——绝望的场景了嘛！”

“你！”罗恩愤怒地似乎想要冲上去，但是被身边的赫敏和哈利手快地阻止了。

“真是的！说到这个，就算是英明神武的黑白熊我呢，也会有些不爽！哎，不过身为社畜就要有社畜的自觉……”

“你是说模糊、消去我们的记忆不是，又或者说不只是你的意思，同时也是你的雇佣者的意思？”邓布利多敏锐地追问道。

“不过呢~如果有人杀了人的话，说不定你们的记忆就会有所恢复呢！本熊会大发善心地赠送你们一些宝贵的碎片也说不定哦~唔噗噗噗噗~”

那充满恶意的笑容明确地诉说着，即便是那样的场合，也一定是别有用心而非大发善心。

听到黑白熊的话，他这才想起那男孩第一次看见自己时片刻的迟疑。他低下头，光滑洁白的石面上映出一张约莫50多岁的俊脸……又一次看到这张让他想起那家伙的讨厌的脸，他的咬肌发紧。接着又翻过自己胸口的卡片，他发誓如果是那个名字——

“马沃罗。”

至少比另两个好。确实，如果想如黑白熊所愿，它势必不会放出自己那个过于触发记忆的名字。显然，它在自己对名字另两个部分的厌恶上也并非是一无所知。现在最大的问题就是……

“……所以为什么会有人把我们聚在这里？怎么把我们聚在这里的？为什么是我们？聚在这里就是为了让我们自相残杀，这听上去也太过荒谬了吧！”哈利那个著名的泥巴种朋友问出了他心里的话，当然，他没什么太大的意见就是。

“唔噗噗噗噗~究竟是谁做的呢~？这就轮不到我来告诉你们了，呀哈~！为什么不杀人试试呢？等你出去了以后，说不定自然就知道了呢，唔噗噗~是不是很心动了呢？”在一段刻意地停顿之后，它低沉又阴暗地说道，“但是呢~可千万不要想着反抗我的规则哟~毕竟在这个空间，我就是绝对的法则呢！”

话音刚落，原本四周只有纯白的空间就瞬间变化，金属的餐桌出现在了边上，接着是只能看见灰暗与死去植物的大窗户，然后是两扇门……原本好像悬浮在虚无中的他们，这会儿就像突然重新拥有了真实的重力。这下就算没有任何暴力的表示，也不会有人去贸然挑战黑白熊了。

“你们衣服上夹着的卡片就是打开你们房门和基地内各处的身份卡，记得查看卡片里记录的守则哦~违反规则的后果可是很严重的呢！就是这样！那么就请各位好好地享受游戏吧！kuma~”

说着这个怪异的玩偶就再度消失了，留下各怀心思的众人默默地消化方才的信息。

“所以……自相残杀的游戏？”塞德里克一副不知是觉得荒谬还是觉得好笑的苦涩面容。

“我们不会真的杀人的。既然它提到了幕后的雇佣者，那想必我们只要弄清楚了自己为什么会到这里，自然就能找到出去的方法。”出乎哈利的意料，说话的是前任魔王，“盖勒特。”他自我介绍着，举手投足之间的个人魅力，即便哈利知道他在狱中了数十年，却也并未减损多少，“我只记得阿不思。至于你们其余人，没什么印象。”

“阿不思。”老校长和善地笑着，接着介绍道，“我还记得我可爱的学生们。”和善的光芒从他的眼中消失，“请相信，我不会让你们中任何一个人出事的。”

“卢娜。我记得和我一起在霍格沃茨上学的同学们，当然，还有邓布利多校长。”卢娜轻快又迷离的声音说道。

“秋张。名牌上是张。和卢娜同院，是鹰院的学生，也记得我的同学们，还有校长。”然而哈利看见她看向塞德里克的神情与他人并没有任何不同，他就知道，秋一点都不记得了。

“纳威。之前是狮院的。我也记得我的同学们，还有校长。”

“塞德里克。獾院的。记得的和纳威、秋张他们一样。”塞德里克随和地笑着说道。

“德拉科。蛇院的。其余和他们一样。哦对，还有贝拉特里克斯姨妈。”德拉科似乎并不想离他的姨妈太近。

“我叫赫敏，其余的和纳威一样。”赫敏落落大方地说道。

“我叫金妮，也和纳威一样。”金妮的似乎有一瞬的迟疑，但那也许是错觉。

“罗恩。同。”

“哈利……说实话……我……除了那边那位黑发黑眼的先生，和那位小朋友。其余的人，我都认识……”虽然整体来讲这并不是几个人的差别，但哈利的发言还是让其他人看向他的视线有所变化，尽管说不上好坏，但仍让哈利略有不适。

“马沃罗。”

“没了吗？”罗恩（在哈利看来与他平时相比有些不知死活地）问道。

“你们认识我吗？”他知道自己在赌，他的眼睛故意扫过邓布利多。

“不。我想我们明白你的意思了。”那老蜜蜂说道。他果然赌对了！

哈利不可置信地看着他，正欲戳穿他的谎言。

“我叫邹瑜。说实话，在场的诸位我也……都不认识呢。”黑发黑眼的男人自我介绍道。哈利错过了他的时机。

“你们可以叫我‘童’……我也……不认识你们呢……不好意思。”那叫人看不清面貌的诡异小孩有些怯生生地开口说道。

“佩妮。”佩妮姨妈的嘴不说话时抿得紧紧的，哈利知道，在巫师堆里，她一定紧张得要命，“我认识我的外甥，还……”接着她摇了摇头，就好像那一声她从未发出过一样，但通过她时不时偷偷瞄向邓布利多校长的眼神，哈利知道她一定还记得校长的吼叫信。

“啧。贝拉特里克斯。除了我的外甥，我也……其他谁都不认识。”那停顿让哈利怀疑她是否有所隐瞒，对这个女人，他从来不惮怀以最大的恶意。

“那么我们也算是相互认识完了。”邓布利多笑着拍拍手，“之前黑白熊提到了我们各自的房间，不如我们就出去找找这些房间在哪，然后暂且休息一下，把这些恼人的琐事交给明天吧！”

哈利在心中发笑，也就只有邓布利多校长才会把这些事情当作是“恼人的琐事”了，心情也不觉地轻快不少。

当然，他也没有忘记，现在只有他一个人还记得那个现在挂着“马沃罗”名字的人有多么危险。

出了用餐的大厅，可以看出，整个基地的装潢都麻瓜未来感十足，充满了玻璃和金属的色泽。他们正对的就是一扇玻璃窗和中间长方形的花园天井，当然，不是他们可以接触到的外界。走过一个封锁着的浴场和浴场斜对面同样封锁着的洗衣房，他们很快就走到了通向各个房间的走廊。

不知是巧合还是故意，马沃罗的房间就在哈利的边上。开门时哈利警惕地盯着对方，对方却完全不以为意地推门而入。

今晚整个过程中的黑魔王都太过安静了，这让哈利十分不安。

走进没有窗户的房间，四周的墙壁似乎也都是某种玻璃，四处似乎都可以点亮，这样莹莹地照着整个房间。一张床雪白干净得不似活人睡的，浴室也都是白瓷和金属的冷光。似乎有一面墙壁还可以投出自己选择的风景，但哈利太过疲惫，简单地梳洗过后便倒头就睡，以至于他似乎听到了耳边黑白熊的声音，却又仿佛是梦境一般。


	2. Chapter 1 幸运or不运？模仿犯罪-日常篇

“当当……当当。”像是学校铃声的声音响起，黑白熊的声音就在耳边，“站内放送！站内放送！你们这些家伙，早安啊！现在是早上7点！起床时间到咯~！”

哈利睁开迷蒙的睡眼，这才发现房间里面原来还有一个显示屏。

“那么，今天也干劲满满地加油吧~！”

“干劲”、“加油”……到底是用在这么东西上面啊。

哈利心中嘲讽道，昨日的混乱再度涌入脑海中。

说起来，他到底是怎么到达这个地方的呢？他记得的最后一件事情是他在霍格沃茨打败了……他把魔杖放回了……不对，他是把魔杖折断了……嗯？……怎么觉得他的年龄应该更大一些……吗？火车站……他到底是……？果然他的记忆也被篡改过了吗？

说起来他又是怎么到达这个地方的呢？不光是一睁开眼就到达了这个地方，就连自己的魔法也似乎完全消失了一般。这个令人匪夷所思的、完全由黑白熊操控的空间……

将他们专门关到这个地方并让他们自相残杀……这种事情对谁来说都看不出任何好处的吧？如果说是凤凰社战败，以那个人和食死徒们的恶趣味倒是有可能让他们做这种事情，可是现在最忠诚的食死徒和大魔王本人都一样被困在了这里，哈利实在想不出任何合理的解释了。难不成是魔法部那些人的报复？可是，以他们的想象力，恐怕是制造不出一个如此麻瓜的空间的。

话又说回来了，他们这些人互相杀害又有什么意义呢？如果说他们的记忆还在，那么恐怕许多仇恨的箭头都是指向贝拉特里克斯和伏地魔的，这个系统或许还可以被看做是某种扭曲的正义惩罚，但显然黑白熊只是为了把水搅浑而已。说起来佩妮姨妈又为什么会在这里？那两个不认识的人又是怎么回事……？

想不出来，令人烦躁，哈利干脆起床开始洗漱。

不过目前为止似乎也没有什么特别需要担心的，除了“马沃罗”，他是说。毕竟邓布利多校长在这里。而且，前任魔王虽然有魔王之名，不过当初透过另一双眼睛看到的格林德沃给他的印象还是较为正面的，似乎也是一个比较可靠的存在。虽说现在赫敏和罗恩他们已经不记得他了，但再次交上朋友什么的，应该也……不难？

查看了一下衣柜，里面有着不少现成的搭配，但都是麻瓜的样式，最奇特的是，尺寸居然还不一致。从中随意挑了一套学院式的装扮，是自己一般的尺码，却莫名发现居然大了？他这才发现先前梳洗的时候那微妙的违和感从何而来了……他一米八几的身高呢？！不，他非常确信自己的年龄并没有变化，所以……？！

除了黑白熊的把戏，他想不出任何其他的解释。

带着火气地穿好另一套更小一些的学生装，哈利向着餐厅走去。

走进餐厅的一瞬，哈利突然觉得自己变矮这件事情似乎也不是什么大不了的变化了——

“邓布利多校长！”

哈利不可置信地惊呼出声。现在正坐在餐桌边和秋张聊着天的邓布利多分明就是自己在丽塔·斯基特那本书里看见过的少年模样。

“啊，哈利，早上好！”邓布利多校长笑着同他打招呼，仿佛自己身上完全没有发生任何变化似的。

哈利走近。

“是我的错觉吗？哈利你怎么好像变矮了？”秋张有些疑惑地打量着他。

“不是错觉，我真的变矮了……一定又是黑白熊的把戏。”

阿不思微笑着：“恐怕我们得适应这位朋友无伤大雅的小把戏了。除开我们，还有不少人身上发生了类似的变化。”是错觉吗？比起他认识的邓布利多，现在的他显得……没那么多负累。

“是吗？”

“是啊！刚刚我还看见了盖勒特。他年轻的时候竟然那么帅气！”秋张有些激动地说道。

“来吃点早餐吧，哈利。”邓布利多微笑着招呼他。

哈利这才注意到桌上摆满了食物。

“这些是？”

“我和盖勒特昨晚商量过后，今天早上起来做的。我们……这么说吧，我们不是很信任由黑白熊所准备的食物。我已经拜托赫敏去拟一份正式的值日表了，由在基地的所有人轮流准备食物，如果说将黑白熊报时后一小时的8点作为早餐集合时间、12点为午餐、18点为晚餐的话，值日的人至少需要提前1个半小时左右开始准备……”

“恕我直言……可如果有人趁机在食物里面下毒怎么办呢？”哈利不解地问道。

“那样也太过明显了不是吗？”邓布利多笑着说道，“如果在进餐中发生了死亡事故，那么大家第一个联想到的一定是准备食物的人。即便ta真的杀了人，迎接ta的也不过是裁判后糟糕的结局——这并不是划算的合计。同样的，为了不被误认作是凶手，准备食物的人也必然会注意不让其他的人在食物中做手脚。更何况，黑白熊还有着不可以超过2人的规则。如果在大家的食物中做手脚，殃及的一定不止2个人。”

但哈利想要反驳，如果有的人并不在意结果如何，只是想要杀人呢？

“另外，我们打算等会儿大家分头去探索这个基地，并将所有可能作为凶器的东西收集并看管起来……”

“这是个不错的主意！”哈利赞同道。

邓布利多的眼中闪过狡黠又调皮的笑意：“根据我们一致决定，这些东西收集起来后，将放在你的房间里，由你统一看管。不用担心，几乎每个房间都会有一张用品清单的。”说着摊开一张纸在哈利面前。

“什么？”

仔细看看纸上的名字，竟是除了他以外，所有人都来过了。从纸上看，目前开放的区域有寝室区、大厅/餐厅、厨房、储藏室、娱乐室、物理实验室、医务室和一个垃圾处理站。

“看起来尽管没有了记忆，但大家对你的印象都还挺正面的。”

“也可能只是想看我的笑话……”哈利有些丧气地说道。毕竟担下了这么一个差事，之后不管出什么事情，他都会是首当其冲被怀疑的。

邓布利多校长只是笑笑：“这个恐怕也无法否认。不过这依旧是一种信任，不是吗？”

叹了口气，哈利寻找着那几个危险的名字……德拉科挑了储藏室，贝拉特里克斯选择了医务室，哈利大概需要担心她会不会偷藏毒药了，不过看到邓布利多也在医务室，他似乎也不需要太担心，而马沃罗……他选择了，娱乐室？

在秋张善意的催促下又多吃了点，哈利很快就开始了自己的工作。

厨房稍微有些麻烦，毕竟刀具对于做菜来说是必须的。在协商之下只留下一把必须的刀，并做上特定的标记之后，哈利来到了储藏室。

“啊，是哈利呀！”一开门就听见塞德里克对他友好的招呼。

“早安，哈利！”邹瑜也友善地微笑着对他说，并将他们先前整理出来的危险品和物品清单撞在纸箱里一并搬到了哈利面前，有些担忧地皱起了眉头，“把这么重要的事情委托给你，还真是辛苦了。我也提出过把重要的担子交到一个孩子身上不太好，不过……”

“哈哈，不要紧的。”哈利挠了挠头，“倒不如说我可能还比较习惯这种安排了……”

“可不是嘛。圣人波特，邓布利多的得意门生，校园的红人，魔法界的救世之星，做这种事情还不是手到擒来。”德拉科从一排架子后面出现，虽然嘴巴上说着尖刻的话语，语调却并没有学校时那样多的敌意。

所以哈利也懒得跟他打嘴仗，蹲下身对着物品单清点清出来的危险品。带木板的长裁纸刀，美工刀，消防斧，锤子，各类钳子……改锥危险吗？等等……

“雕刻刀和这种，”哈利举起手示意自己手上一柄一看就又粗又结实且顶端十分尖锐的剪子，“剪刀怎么都少了一两个？”

“不知道……”塞德里克耸了耸肩。

“这几样东西我们刚来的时候就少了。莫非你还觉得是我们偷藏了不成？”德拉科没好气地说道。

然而还不等哈利有所反应，邹瑜就息事宁人地拍了拍德拉科的肩让他往后退了退：“是这样的。我们赶来这单子上的东西就有缺。像是橡皮啊、铅笔啊、尺子啊、彩纸和棒球什么的也都有缺。所以大概是一开始就不齐？德拉科你也是。哈利不过是随口一问。”

“这样吗……”哈利在最后一样物品上打了勾，同储藏室的几人告了别。

接下来是垃圾站。推开门时，卢娜和童正把一个个袋子扔进一个巨大的垃圾箱内。

“早安呀，哈利。”卢娜依旧是恍惚的、仿佛没有睡醒的声调。

“早安，哈利。”今天的童似乎比昨天见到的时候开朗一些，带着腼腆的笑容向哈利友好地打着招呼。是错觉吗……？如果说昨天童的声音是小男孩的，今天的他则有一点像是个小女孩……

“早安！你们这是在？”哈利好奇地看着边上的垃圾，顺便帮着她们（之后童的称呼会同时出现他和她）一起将东西扔进垃圾箱。

“是早餐和各个房间里面收集来的垃圾哦~对了，哈利你房间里的垃圾要不要也拿出来？”卢娜说道。

“那就不用啦，我好像也没有往垃圾桶里扔过什么东西。”

待所有的垃圾进了箱，童示意哈利往后退一退，自己则走到了右侧一个有按钮的台子边上，并按下了其中一个。箱子的盖子幽幽地滑上了。他又按了另一个，便听见垃圾箱里响起了呼呼的声音，似乎是在燃烧。

“把垃圾全都入箱之后再打开焚化炉，所有的东西就都会被清理掉了。”童温和又有些羞涩地解释道。

“听说之后的值日清单也会排出每天早上负责收集垃圾和焚烧的人员呢。”卢娜补充道。

物理实验室……虽说是物理实验室，除了一些相当巨大或是看上去就很高级的设备之外，里面明显有许多乱七八糟的东西，比方说，为什么还会有人体没有拼凑完全，露出里面金属构造的机器人啊……？

赫敏、罗恩、金妮和纳威正围在一张桌子旁，似乎正就某一样东西激烈地争论着，时不时还传来赫敏对罗恩友善的责骂与金妮、纳威的笑声。

好一会儿才有人注意到哈利的到来。

“啊！早上好呀，哈利！”纳威率先向他打着招呼。

其他人这才意识到似地抬起头，道着迟到的早安。

“赫敏和我们正在讨论这件东西究竟算不算危险品呢。”金妮笑着说道。

“说实话，这里面大部分东西我都完全不明白是用来干嘛的，但我非常确信，罗恩，这是一个平板，不是一块钢板。它只是没电了而已。”赫敏尖锐但又不乏笑意地说道。

罗恩似乎愤愤地咕哝了一句什么，但是站在哈利的位置他听不太清，只听到另外三人都大笑了起来。

“哦，对！你是来收集危险品的对吧！我们之前已经清得差不多了。你稍等。”纳威打断了几人的玩笑，在房间里面走动、整理了起来。

在赫敏示意过让哈利在门口稍等后，另外几人也加入了整理的行列。

他们一个一个走过来，将东西放进哈利带来的纸盒里，又在走回房间内拿更多东西的途中交换着亲密的对话。

这让哈利忍不住有些沮丧。尽管他知道好友们只是失去了记忆，但他还是第一次在和好友一起时，感到自己是那个被隔阂在外的。他不禁有些怨恨为什么自己一醒来遇见的是自己的死敌而不是好友，那样的话，此刻说不定和他们一起聊得火热的就是他了……

由有更多麻瓜常识的赫敏把关，哈利的盒子里很快就收集好了这个地方可能用作凶器的物品。而就像储藏室一样，这里的东西也比清单上的少了那么几样，但都是没什么危险性的玩意儿。

“啊，到午餐时间了呢。吃完午餐之后我们去哪？”金妮看了看实验室墙上的钟。

“要不就到我房间吧？之前不是说大家一起试一下那块玻璃墙究竟有多少种风景、是不是每个房间都不一样吗？”罗恩提出。

“我觉得这主意不错。有别的房间作比较的话，也可以知道房间的设计理念到底是设么样的。”赫敏赞同道。

“哈利，你要一起来吗？”纳威邀请道。

“啊？哈……”不知为什么，明明知道这是重新和赫敏、罗恩他们做朋友的好机会，但他兴趣缺缺，心里膈应得慌，“我就算了。还是捉紧时间把危险品清出来吧。”

“说得也是呢。毕竟拖得越晚越有可能被人趁机偷偷顺走什么东西。”赫敏理解地说道。

哈利和他们在门口道了别。

或许是出于某种逃避心理，虽然哈利告诉自己，那是因为医务室明显危险品更多，绕过娱乐室，哈利先来到了医务室。

贝拉特里克斯已经离开，里面只有邓布利多。亲切地同他打过招呼后，他便邀请哈利和他一同在这些柜子里面搜查和清点。这里的东西太多，他还剩两个柜子没有检查。

这里的危险品果然不少。从各色的毒药到迷药再到令人全身麻痹的喷雾……就像之前的几个房间一样，这个房间也少了一些东西。虽然大都是无关痛痒的比如绷带、碘酒或是泻药一类的，但有一瓶迷药和一罐令人麻痹的喷雾却令哈利不得不在意。他将其他房间也有所缺损的状况同样告知了邓布利多。

“现在我们面临着两种可能，哈利，一种是，这里的东西原本就比清单上的少了一些，另一种则是，有人利用了这种情况顺走了东西，甚至这些东西全部都是ta提前拿走的。我们只有衷心地期望不是后者了。”

娱乐室，这是一间挺小的房间，目之所及，也没有太多东西。

进入娱乐室的哈利忍不住在门口停下了脚步。

原因无他。实在是房间中的景象太过诡异。

隔着沙发的背，哈利可以隐约看到一团黑色的头发冒在宽松的帽衫外头，正专心致志地看着捧在手里的什么东西，而佩妮姨妈则半蹲在他旁边，一副相当亲昵又带着保护意味的姿态，是只有在面对达力和他那些狐朋狗友的时候才会看见的神态。

“真是太感谢您了，不然我还不知道该怎么办呢。”稚嫩得多但也并不陌生的声音过分甜美地说道，那伪装出来的童真让哈利浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

“这没什么，亲爱的。之前我儿子也喜欢玩这类电子游戏，所以我大概了解一点。能帮到你就……”

终于注意到哈利到来，佩妮姨妈中断了想要继续说的话，直起的身子显得有些僵硬。她看着哈利，张了张嘴似乎想要说些什么，但最后却什么声音都没有发出来。而后，就好像哈利根本不在房间里一样，她又躬下身去，脸上又挂上了和善的笑容，尽管那笑容里现在带了几分勉强。

“那我先走了，亲爱的。你好好玩儿。”她甚至还亲了亲黑漆漆的发顶。而后她绕过沙发，在经过哈利的时候顿了一下，最后还是走向了门外。

那团黑色的头发终于越过沙发背，向哈利露出了他的真容：“嗯。谢谢您。也祝您一天愉快。”那过分温顺的声调令哈利想吐，脸上那纯净的笑容在哈利看来更是虚假中的虚假。

但佩妮姨妈似乎很受用，嘴角紧绷的弧度柔和下来。

哈利想，自己应该警告她的。这个人根本就不是他看上去的那个样子，他其实相当危险，他就是杀死了她妹妹的那个人，诸如此类的。至少不要让她成为汤姆·里德尔甜蜜陷阱的又一个受害者。但另一个更为恶劣的哈利却忍不住想要看看她印象破灭时的神情。

待她消失在了门外，马沃罗脸上的表情便瞬间切换成了冰冷和不耐，重新舒服地蜷缩在了沙发上，一只手不耐烦地扒拉着头发。

两个哈利暂时还没有决出胜负。他走近沙发。

“首先就依照惯例，先从自我介绍开始……我的名字是苗木诚。”

声音从马沃罗面前的麻瓜游戏机中传来。

第一次表现出他对房间里另一个存在的认知，他扣上了游戏机的屏幕，却也没有回头。

“有什么事情吗，波特？”

“大家选我来收集可能作为凶器的东西。”

“自便。”

大概是不耐于哈利还站在他身后完全没有要移动的意思，他面无表情地回过头，眼中闪烁着威胁的光。

“这个房间里面的人理论上应该帮助我完成这项任务。”

他侧过身，终于大半身体面对着哈利，嘴角新露出的笑意带着某种病态的幽默：“哦？所以……了不起的哈利·波特是希望我做些什么呢？……帮您挪挪步？……还是帮您抬抬手？”他的视线扫过自己说到的地方，带着恨不得亲手扭断的恶意。他显然是注意到了哈利身上的变化。

蓦地，脑中灵光一闪，原本打算争吵的话语出口的时候却变成了略有些失神的：“他说的不是英语。”

因为突然转变的话题挑起眉，笑意再度消失为面无表情：“你说的也不是英语。”

“其他人说的也都不是英语……我认不出这种语言。”哈利回想着自己之前听到过的话语，“黑白熊说的也不是……”

似乎对哈利完全失去了兴趣，马沃罗重新蜷缩在了沙发上，继续做着玩麻瓜游戏这样令哈利觉得几乎不敢想象的事情。

最后似乎是嫌弃哈利猜想的声音太吵，他开口：“魂体的对话不需要嵌套语言的框架。”

“魂体……什么意思？”但马沃罗似乎打定主意不理他。

思考着话中的意思，哈利看着蜷缩在沙发上裹在宽松帽衫里俨然变回十一岁的马沃罗，倒不是不能理解为什么佩妮姨妈会对着他母性大发。

“你变小了……”

“你变矮了。”听到对方冷冷的回击哈利才意识到自己把话说出了口。

本来也没指望这个当魔王的主真的帮自己搜索房间，哈利一个人在娱乐室各处看了看。他略带沮丧地发现，不愿意帮助哈利，除了性格问题，大概还有一方面是因为这个房间里面着实是没有什么东西，马沃罗大概早就把房间里翻了个遍也没见到在他看来危险的东西。杂志、一体的各类游戏机、电视和影碟机、一些光碟、只有饮料和零食的自动贩售机，诸如此类。除了收走了一盘飞镖外，似乎也没看见更危险的东西了。这令哈利更为不解为什么他会选择了搜索这个房间。就为了这个游戏吗？有什么特别的？

午餐和晚餐时间都有人缺席。也或许是哈利错过了他们来找食物的时间，午餐时哈利一个人也没有碰到。晚餐时他倒是遇上了邓布利多校长、卢娜、童、秋张他们。

“嗨，哈利！晚上就吃这么一点吗？”秋张友善地问道。

“嗯。因为午饭吃得太晚了。”哈利笑着在他们的桌边坐下。

“就算是任务也没有必要太勉强自己，哈利。规律的饮食作息可是保持健康的秘诀。”邓布利多和蔼地说。

“是……是这样的。”童似乎又变成了小男孩的声音，害羞之余口吻中还带着某种意外强硬的坚持。

大家询问了一下哈利搜索危险品的成果，同时也分享了一下自己一天探索到的结果。

哈利觉得大概可以稍微打探一下了：“对了，娱乐室你们有人去过了吗？”

“去过了哦，怎么了吗，哈利？”秋张问道。

“你们有没有注意到什么？比方说特别的游戏之类的。”哈利尽量含蓄地问道。

“那里的游戏都很特别啊。我第一次知道麻瓜还有这么有趣的发明呢。”卢娜语气飘忽地说道。

“我们应当注意到什么吗，哈利？”邓布利多敏锐地问道。

“不……不，没什么。我就是随便问问。”

走出餐厅时哈利与刚刚来吃晚餐的赫敏、罗恩、金妮、纳威四人擦肩而过。说他逃避也好，他打了个招呼后就垂首走出了房间。

晚上，房间内。

“当当……当当。站内放送！站内放送！现在是晚上10点。请伴随着自己喜爱的风景，安稳入眠吧。那么就祝各位有个好梦，晚安……”

若不是广播，这忙碌的一天，哈利几乎要忘掉黑白熊的存在了。哈利把玩着玻璃墙的遥控器，看着虚拟出的不同风景，想到中午那四人的对话，心中不免有些酸涩。最后他还是选择了在格莱芬多塔楼上常常可以看到的静谧星空。简单的梳洗后，摆弄着身份卡背后的屏幕，翻看着所谓基地内的规则。

“1 成员们在基地内共同生活，共同生活的时间期限未知；

2 可以自由调查本基地，无特别行动限制；

3 禁止对作为管理员的黑白熊使用暴力，未经允许，禁止破坏监视摄像头、显示器等基地设施；

4 成员内部发生杀人事件时，在一定时间过后将会举行裁判，全体成员有义务参加；

5 当有3人以上首次发现尸体时，将会播送‘尸体发现通知’；

6 如果在裁判中指出了正确的凶手，则仅对凶手进行惩罚；

7 如果在裁判中未能指出正确的凶手，则只有凶手能够离开基地，其余的成员将被集体惩罚；

8 在自相残杀的共同生活中，同一个人最多只可杀害2人；

9 禁止破坏上锁的门；

10 规则或依据情况，由管理员黑白熊进行追加。”

有一些是之前已经知道了的信息。哈利抬起头，他这才意识到，这个基地各处其实布满了监视器这种麻瓜设施，浴室玻璃的设计或许也与这种监视的考量不无关系。

自己正时刻被观看着……这种想法令哈利忍不住一颤。

身份卡里面除了规则，还有其他人简略的个人信息，都没什么参考价值。

“叮咚。”

这个时候会有谁来找他？

“金妮？”

“嗨……哈利……”

“有什么事情吗？”

“我……呃……”

哈利等待着。

“晚餐的时候……我偶然听到你提到娱乐室？没记错的话，今天被分到那里的是马沃罗？”

“嗯。”还有佩妮姨妈，但她只提到了其中一个人，“怎么了吗？”

“没什……不。”金妮摇了摇头，眼神变得坚定起来，“你之前说记得除了童和邹瑜之外的所有人。关于马沃罗你都记得些什么？”

哈利犹豫了一下，触发敌意的信息或许正中黑白熊的下怀。

“他……我只能说他并不是一个值得信赖的人。和他相处的时候，要小心谨慎。”

他等待着金妮的不满或是追问，但谁知她只是点了点头。

“和我想的差不多。谢谢你了，哈利。晚安。”说完便径自回房了。

关上门，思考了一阵，摇摇头，重新睡下，哈利就在虚拟星空的陪伴之下迎接了第二天的到来。


	3. Chapter 1 幸运or不运？模仿犯罪-日常篇2

保持着这样早上被黑白熊叫醒，去餐厅和大家见面，随便找地方消磨时光，去餐厅吃午餐，消磨时光，去餐厅吃晚餐，消磨时光到睡觉，间或有做饭或收集垃圾的任务，这样的，大概会让上班族诸如弗农姨夫嫉妒得脸绿的作息，已经有7天了。邓布利多每天都会提醒他们今天是第几天。他坚持认为，尽管他们所有的时间概念都在黑白熊的操控之中，但时间依旧是他们无论如何都不可以放弃的重要锚点。

尽管他们每天都会把之前找过的地方再搜一遍，试图找出什么可以帮助他们出去或是了解当前处境的新线索，但最后都一无所获。一些之前关着的门，其中包括一对看上去就十分违和的红色大门，几天过去了，也半点没有要打开的迹象。悲观的情绪也不免常常在心头萦绕了起来。

就连马沃罗，这段时间都常常神出鬼没、不知所踪。哈利甚至有一次看到佩妮姨妈将晚餐放在他的门口，也不知道是他的要求还是佩妮姨妈母性大发的自作多情。尽管如此，轮到他值日的时候餐点却也都是准备好了的。哈利严重怀疑那或许是黑白熊的手艺。

是的，与马沃罗常常的缺席相反，黑白熊则越来越频繁的在莫名其妙的时刻跳出来怂恿他们杀人。从一开始被它的突然出现吓到，到现在，大部分人都对它的突然出现渐渐冷漠了。

与此同样成为常态的，还有哈利忽高忽低的身高、邓布利多与格林德沃忽老忽幼的年龄和童忽男忽女的性别了。而且不知道是不是哈利的错觉，他总觉得自己比刚来的时候年龄稍稍大了一些。

唯一值得欣慰的，就是哈利和罗恩、赫敏还有金妮他们的关系经过这几天的相处渐渐好了起来。虽然偶尔他还是会有被纳威取代了的错觉——他们有时会讨论一些自己一无所知的事情，大概是在他不知道的时候彼此之间的往来吧，而且这种重复的、毫无进展、缺乏意义和成就感的日常也让大家的心情时常处在并不那么平和的状态——但总体来讲他还是比较乐观的。而且他和德拉科之间的关系似乎也好了不少，至少他们可以在同一间屋子里消磨时光，进行没有敌意的对话而不是吵起来了。

这种毫无波澜的重复大概令黑白熊也难以忍受了，在第9天的早上，大部分人都在食堂用早餐的时候，它突然跳出来宣布将会在第11天的早上公布重要的“动机”。当然，在座的并没有人将它的话当回事。

至少哈利是这么以为的。

直到第10天上午哈利达到餐厅时发现所有的人都到了。

“出什么事情了吗？”赫敏担忧地问道。

“不用担心。”不需要这句话，其实邓布利多和他温和的笑容本身就足够安抚人心了，“只是我和盖勒特商量了一下，认为与其大家各自惴惴不安地等待，不若今晚举行一个——小小的派对，直到天明，是的。我想我们也需要一些值得快乐的事情了。”

“睡衣派对……听上去很不错。”卢娜出神地说道。

“不，我想并不是睡衣的那种。”塞德里克有些窘迫地解释道。

恐怕没有这么简单……看赫敏的神情，她大概和哈利有着类似的想法。

“另外我想，为了大家的安全着想，防止落单的意外发生，这个派对恐怕是强制参加的。”邓布利多紧接着补充道，目光锐利地扫过特定的几人。

刚准备反驳、一脸嫌弃的贝拉特里克斯还没开口就飞快地被堵了回去，这会儿脸色十分精彩。佩妮姨妈则显得忧心忡忡的，似乎很想反对，却又不敢开口。

“就在这里吗，校长？”秋张有些犹疑地问道。

“我想是的。我们可以移开多余的桌椅，小小的装饰一下。这个房间作为聚会厅应该也还是不错的。”邓布利多饶有兴味地评价着。

“等等！我们难道就这么决定了吗？凭什么什么事情都让这个老家伙定了？”贝拉特里克斯不死心地反对道。

“话不能这么说……”邹瑜打着圆场。

“我倒觉得这个主意不错。”马沃罗（他又变回了头发灰白的样子，麻瓜的风衣让他看上去像是穿了袍子）带着令哈利脑中警铃大作的笑容说道，“不过布置会场和准备食物的事情应当交与谁去做呢？我是说……我们当然可以沿用值日的安排，不过……那样激增的工作量对于排到今天值日的人来说，是否不太公平？”

“这没什么吧。不行就把后一天的提前，两天的一起做，省得麻烦。”德拉科不耐烦地说道。他的值日昨天轮过了。

“当然是抽签。”格林德沃下巴微抬，自信的笑容里带着些许傲慢与些许威胁的意味，“以防有些人抱着歪心思，动什么手脚……”

“说得义正言辞，我又怎么知道你不会在签上做什么手脚？”贝拉特里克斯嗤笑一声，毫不客气地反驳了回去。

“你这人怎么？！”罗恩早就看不惯贝拉特里克斯和德拉科这对亲戚了，好在有赫敏和纳威拉住他。

“……我也同意。”童有些羞怯地说道，“不是！我不是说不信任盖勒特这件事情。我是觉得……大家一起开派对还，挺好的。”

“所以谁来负责做签？”金妮一针见血地截断其他跑题的话头。

最后，非常不幸地，依旧是由大家都愿意信任的哈利同学负责制作签条。

抽签的结果，由纳威和马沃罗准备餐厅的装饰，佩妮和金妮准备晚餐，其他人则和邓布利多一同去娱乐室享受棋牌的乐趣。

哈利发誓，他这辈子最糟糕的主意就是受到了罗恩的怂恿，和他一起在象棋上挑战邓布利多和格林德沃了……呃……考虑到他诸多糟糕的主意，他大概可以勉为其难地加上一个“之一”。

几局棋下来，一个下午很快就过去了。

到了约定的时间，来到会场，哈利看见这里装饰着彩带、桌椅都被推到了边上、摆着看相还不错也称得上丰盛的食物，正想要称赞准备这些的人，就看见纳威面露土色，幽灵一般地晃悠了进来，一副此中苦痛不便言说的悲惨模样，便猜想怕不是马沃罗把该自己做的事情全都推给了纳威一个人，也就只有安慰地拍了拍他的肩，没有多问了。

派对的氛围意外的和睦。哈利毫不意外地看见马沃罗边上站着德拉科和贝拉特里克斯。佩妮姨妈能够和邹瑜交流，哈利把它归结于对方极好的脾气。

“晚上好，哈利。”卢娜飘忽的声音在耳边响起。

“晚上好，卢娜。”这场景莫名的熟悉。

“真有趣，是不是？没有魔法的派对。”

“啊。嗯。”

“真可惜不能把眼镜带来。说不定可以看见骚扰虻。”

“大概——看不见吧。”哈利有些无奈又有些怀念地说道，接着看到卢娜疑惑的神情，他找了一个不伤人的理由，“你想，这里并没有魔法。如果它们真的在，不就意味着这里有魔法了？”

卢娜点了点头，似乎被说服了。

就在哈利以为他们又要陷入那种令人舒适的沉默时，卢娜突然开口：

“哈利，你为什么不和罗恩、赫敏他们在一起呢？”

真不愧是卢娜呀。哈利露出了一个苦笑：“他们已经有自己的好朋友了。我去会打扰他们吧。”

“可你看上去很想和他们一起。你看上去很寂寞。”

哈利不知道该怎么回答。

“哈利，还记得闯进魔法部那年放假前我和你说过的话吗？”

哈利惊讶地转过头。

“丢失的东西最后总会回到你的身边。你需要给它们一点时间。”卢娜带着她独特的笑容说道，然而还不及哈利反应或是表示感谢，她就很快被别的东西吸引了注意力，“啊，邹瑜，你为什么不吃些肉呢？因为里面混进了蝻钩吗？”

“不，我只是不吃这种肉而已……”

后面的对话哈利没有再听下去。卢娜的话莫名地给了他一些动力。他向着赫敏他们的方向走去。另外四人正端着饮料在一起愉快地聊着什么。说起来，金妮的手指上好像包着什么东西……早上还没看见。

然而就在这时——

整个基地突然陷入了一片漆黑，什么也看不见。

可以听见秋张被吓到的短促惊叫，分不清是谁的慌张质问与杂乱的脚步声，什么东西被撞倒的声音，赫敏摔倒在地的痛呼……突然之间——

“杀戮……死亡……尸体……来……”带着某些杂音，声音也各不相同，就好像不同的声音被录在了同一段。这个声音在大厅外响起，像是某种不祥的低语，呼唤着猎物。黑暗中哈利可以听到小孩害怕的啜泣声。

“大家冷静！男士们，随我去查看一下。”邓布利多镇定而又不容置疑的声音令嘈杂的大厅一下子安静下来。尽管同时有好几个人提出了牵着手以防走散，但他们还是会时不时撞在一起，就连哈利自己都被人撞到了2、3次，好在他的方向感还不错，即便如此，也大概能知道墙壁的方位。大家开始陆陆续续地寻找着靠近自己的墙壁，试图确认自己的位置、方便行走。不过听脚步声，显然不只有男士跟了上来。

大家摸索着墙壁，顺着声音的方向扶墙前进。

在漆黑的环境里面行走相当的困难，时不时就会踩到前面人的脚。然而每次都不待他们走到声源处，那声源就转到了更远的地方响起。

“哎哟！谁撞我呀！”某一刻，秋的声音伴随着门被撞开，什么东西被踢到的动静响起，不过大家谁都没有理她，只是顺着声源的方向不断地前进。偶尔也会有其他人发出被撞到或是踩到脚的痛呼，但也没人分出心思。就像是一群迷失在黑暗中的瞎子，声音是唯一的方向和目标，墙壁的触感是唯一的仰仗，好像就连存在本身都依赖着它们似的。

就在哈利几乎要以为他们会在黑暗里面毫无目的又全无止境地追寻一个声音，就这么一直下去的时候，那声音却蓦地停止了，伴随着一阵杂乱的、不知道是什么的响动和很响的“呲”的一声。

此刻，他们已经走到了医务室门口较为偏远的走廊上，在走廊的深处，墙壁上闪耀着莹莹的光。

“大家小心。”盖勒特的声音在前面响起。

但显然没有什么人把话放在心上，有了墙上荧光的指引，不再需要依赖墙壁，很快大家就涌入了走廊，想要看清楚墙上的字。

那字正对着医务室的门，在黑暗中显得格外阴森。上面写着——

“谋杀必将发生。警惕。”

还不等哈利为这既视感有所反应就听见德拉科的一声尖叫。

“水里有电！大家快让开！”而后是邓布利多的声音。

纷乱的脚步声，身体碰撞在一起的声音，被挤到什么都看不见的闭塞感……

“别碰他！”是赫敏的声音。

无头苍蝇一般不断地碰撞与挪动，大家终于向走廊两头散开来，哈利几乎要认为此时没有出现第二个死者是某种奇迹了。

“滋滋。”蓦地，血红色的备用电路应急灯亮了起来。可以看到水的蔓延已经停止，里面仿佛还能看见闪烁的电花。

而躺在中心的、卧在医务室门口的身影还在因为电流而微微颤抖，俨然已经不再显露生气，只有那头金发格外显眼——

德拉科。

“当当~当当~”那不祥的声音响起，黑白熊过于活泼的语调将所有人死死地捆绑在现实之中，“发现尸体咯！经过一段搜查时间之后，将召开裁判。”

他们中出现了第一名死者。


	4. Chapter1 幸运or不运？模仿犯罪-搜查篇

“搜查……可是这要怎么……？”佩妮姨妈忧心忡忡地看着倒在地上的德拉科和满地的水。

话音刚落，就不知从哪里冒出来了一队黑白熊，也不知怎么地呼噜呼噜一通收拾，然后又整齐地消失了，留下一只黑白熊拉拉邓布利多的裤脚，似乎是示意他跟它走。

“这么多人如果聚集在同一个地方调查，大概也不方便。我建议大家现在可以分散开来，各自取证，等到裁判的时候再集合起来讨论。”邓布利多提出。

“也只能这样了。”秋说。和邹瑜两人离开了现场。

佩妮姨妈一言不发抱着胳膊，似乎想要缩小自己的存在感样的，顺着墙走了。

贝拉特里克斯脸色十分难看，紧跟着也离开了。

卢娜、童和塞德里克也相继离开。哈利这才注意到，马沃罗很早就不在这里了。

“那么，祝你们好运。”邓布利多这样说着，也和盖勒特两人随着黑白熊离开了。

“我和纳威先在走廊上看看。”金妮说道，叫上纳威也离开了。

叹了口气，哈利走近不再带电的水中。为了保护现场的证据，黑白熊们似乎只是消除了对调查有危险的因素。

他俯下身查看德拉科的样子，虽然他也没有指望在尸体上找到什么信息。德拉科很明显是触电身亡的，从倒下的位置看……

“看来他是刚一打开门就和涌出的水发生接触，从而触电的……”赫敏的声音在耳边响起。

哈利小心地挑起一根电线，电线并没有完全被剪断，垂在门边的水里，一把锋利的剪子似乎卡在了上面，也落在德拉科的尸体边上。电线此刻已经被黑白熊们解除了危险，只是一根线而已了。而那剪子……哈利联想起之前收危险品时储藏室少了的那只……

跨过德拉科的尸体，走进房间内，哈利差一点就迎面撞上门边的一张桌子。那桌上摆了不少东西，东西又和椅子上面的相连，最后又连到了地下一块很长的竹制长条上。哈利觉得这竹制长条哪里怪怪的，仔细一看，这长条明显是被人额外加长过的，此刻的样貌和明显是一个联动装置的其他部分比起来，看上去有些过长了。而这张桌子——哈利试着抬了一下，还挺重的——似乎被人挪动过，水池的左侧的墙上还留下了原先桌子摆过的痕迹，地上也留下了重物在拖动过的划痕。

赫敏上前，关上了那只他们进来时都还在哗啦哗啦流水的水龙头。哈利则查看起了排风扇的定时装置。时间被定在了10点整。

“这是个什么玩意儿？”罗恩把玩着桌上的一个东西。

“是个小音箱吧？”赫敏走过去，拿过罗恩手里的东西研究了起来，“开始时间定在了9点57，结束时间则是10点整。”

“结束时间和排风扇被设定启动的时间一模一样！”哈利说道。

“滋滋。”一声响后，红色的备用灯熄灭，明亮的白色灯光又一次亮了起来。

“那我们在声音消失之后听到的声音应该就是电线落入水中的动静了。”罗恩推测道。

“恐怕是的……”走到排风扇操作屏前的赫敏若有所思地说道，仔细地研究着什么，“这就奇怪了……”

“怎么了？”哈利走近。

“这里显示的是10点整的定时开启没错，但进入设置里面以后……”赫敏在操作屏上点了一通，导出了另一个从没见过的全新界面。

“9点45？”罗恩也凑了上来，“所以凶手设定了一个时间之后又改成了10点，只是覆盖却没有删除之前的指令是吗？”罗恩神情中流露出对自己终于掌握了这么多麻瓜的词汇的些许沾沾自喜。

“没记错的话……大厅黑下来的时间是不是差不多也是9点45左右？”哈利回忆着。

赫敏只是了然又有些忧心地和他交换了一个眼神，什么都没有说。

思考了一阵，赫敏开口：“我们去下一个地方吧。”

然而刚刚抬脚就听见了罗恩的一声惊呼。

急着转身的他不小心踩到了联动装置上面掉下来的一个小珠子，在地上打滑，撞在了桌子上发出了听着就很疼的“嗵”的一声。

“伙计，你还好吧？”哈利担忧地走近，想要拉他起来，但罗恩却制止了他的动作。

“等等。这柜子里面有东西。”

小心地打开刚刚被撞到的可怜柜门，罗恩搬出了一个放在塑料水盆里、看上去就很沉的石像。石像上缠着非常坚固的鱼线，并在鱼线的尾端栓了一个同样看着十分牢靠的金属小棍。

三人面面相觑，最后还是走了出去。出门的时候，赫敏抬头望了望天花板，哈利跟着看见那里正好有一个小小的栓，上面似乎有些什么痕迹。

不过什么都比不上墙上的字吸引他们。灯光大亮的现在，墙上原本鲜明的字迹已经完全看不见了。

接着，他们开始沿着大概是来时的方向寻找着和医务室中相似的小音箱。最后在几间尚未开放的房间的门框边和物理实验室的门后发现了小音箱的踪迹。每只小音箱都被设定了特定的时间开启和关闭。发现小音箱后赫敏就抛下他们，开始在房间里一边四处走动，一边似乎很出神地想着些什么。

于是哈利和罗恩便先去了储藏室——案件中大部分的物品应当都是来自于那里。

还没走到，就和急匆匆离开的纳威擦肩而过。

“不要紧吧，他。”罗恩咕哝着。

“似乎是拉肚子了呢。听他说，他下午和晚上净在洗手间之间跑来跑去了。”童微笑着，温和地说道。不知道是不是哈利的错觉，他好像又有些变化了。

储物室中，哈利在童的指引下看见了一个在相当隐蔽处的电闸开关，上面有许多不同的按钮控制不同的线路，本来应该关着的金属盖大开着。

“之前黑白熊带阿不思来看的就是这个。”童没有任何霍格沃茨的记忆，所以他称呼邓布利多一直都是名牌上的“阿不思”，“原先灯光的闸是拨下来的。”

哈利点了点头。他还想看看颜料的情况。

储藏室里满满当当地堆着各种各样的东西，第一次从里面清楚危险品的时候，哈利就已经好好地体验过了找东西的苦楚。最终他找到了三桶开过的油漆。其中有一桶红色的漆和一桶白色的漆是他意料之外的。

“啊！”就在哈利准备离开储藏室去寻找另两桶漆被使用过的踪迹时，童发出了一声惊呼。

哈利担心他出什么事情，飞快地来到了他跟前，就看见他手里捧着一个玩具车。看外形，是可以远程操控的那种。

同样焦急赶来的罗恩在看见童手中的东西时，一个混杂着鼻音的声响同时表达了松了一口气和颇为不屑两种情绪。

“不是……你们看这个车子的尾巴上……”童无辜地辩解道。

哈利查看了一下小车尾巴上拴着的绳子，绳子的尾端系成了一个小小的环。

“我刚刚不小心把东西滚到下面，想去捡的时候就看到了这个。”童温和地说明着。

哈利查看了一下车的位置和车头的朝向，顺着线的尾巴，虽然有些距离，但对着的正是电闸……

有了些许想法，也离开了储藏室。罗恩似乎还想找什么东西，也就没有跟上他。先前在医务室搜查时又回到三人组的温暖感觉不免有些消散。

不过现在有更重要的事情。

如果他没记错的话，昨天邓布利多负责的是垃圾的收集和焚烧。

打开垃圾站的门，映入眼帘的便是卢娜背对着他的那头有些杂乱的金发。

她蹲在垃圾站的地方，拿着一根小木棍在拨弄着什么。

“你发现什么了吗，卢娜？”

“啊，哈利，你来了啊。”卢娜依旧是做梦一般的口吻，侧了侧身，让走近的哈利可以看清楚她正在拨弄的东西。

是一些没有燃烧殆尽的残骸，物品没有烧完的形状令哈利联想起了什么，像是某种没有燃烧完全的塑料，但也不能完全确定。在炉子的底部，似乎可以看到更旧的、不只是塑料还是金属的东西被烧化后的残骸。

“有点奇怪。”哈利差一点就没听清卢娜这句话。

“哪里奇怪了？”

“早上就运作的焚烧炉，不应该现在还有没烧完的东西。你觉得呢，哈利？”

“我不知道。”自己正在寻找的东西蓦地冲进眼帘，哈利心不在焉地回答道。

在垃圾站的一处墙壁上，有着淡淡的红色痕迹，似乎是刚粉刷不就又没有被遮盖完全。

“啊，你也看到了，祭祀的符号。”卢娜淡淡地说道。

“符号？”哈利仔细辨认着墙上的红色痕迹，“不是吧？我觉得应该是字。”

“哦，原来是字呀！我还以为我能看懂特殊符号了呢。”卢娜的语调有些下降，“真可惜……”

“你能辨认上面写了什么？”哈利急切地问道。

卢娜点了点头：“嗯，意思是‘明日必将发生凶案。警惕’。”

“果然……”

“怎么了，哈利？”

“不，没什么。谢谢你了，卢娜！帮了大忙。”

还不等卢娜再说些什么，哈利便跑出了门。

时间紧迫，他还有好几处没有看到。

然而还不等他到达另一个房间，基地里无处不在的显示屏就亮了起来。

“差不多也到时间了吧。那么，接下来是大家期待已久的——裁判。下面我来指定地点。请到工作区1楼红色的门后集合。唔噗噗~那等会儿见。”

见鬼！

在心里诅咒着，哈利也只好认命地往红色门的方向走去。

只希望其他人的收获能够多一些。


	5. Chapter1 幸运or不运？模仿犯罪-学级裁判

围绕着环形的裁判桌，在指定的位置站定，第一场学级裁判伴随着德拉科灰色打着大红叉的头像拉开了序幕。

邓布利多的蓝眼睛闪烁着锐利的光：“顺从恶的意志，只会纵容其愈发肆无忌惮。但为死去的人讨回公道，同样是活着的人不可推卸的责任。我们参与裁判，不是因为我们认同黑白熊的规则，不是我们参与了所谓的自相残杀的游戏。我们进行讨论和裁判，是为了还原现实，是为了找出真相——我们中有人犯下了不可原谅的罪过，ta必须为此付出代价。”

哈利看见这会儿又变成了十一二岁模样的黑魔王不屑地无声嗤笑。

“我相信我们中剩下的人，都是优秀而正直的好人。”这回贝拉特里克斯尖利的笑声彻底打断了邓布利多的话语。但他好似没有注意到一般，带着和蔼、亲切的微笑继续说道，“那么就让我们开始分享各自的线索吧。首先从死亡方式开始。”

“根据黑白熊的死因报告来看，他显然是死于触电。会用电的，怎么想都是有麻瓜生活经历的人吧？一般人也没法知道怎么弄电路一类的。”贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地说道。

“就算是麻瓜，也不是谁都知道怎么和电打交道的哦。”童稚嫩的声音响起。

“其实……我们在物理实验室里有发现这个电路图和教程。就在书架上。”邹瑜拿出了一个小册子。

“所以说只要找到了这个小册子，谁都有可能是使用这个方式杀人的犯人咯？”秋皱起了眉头。

“我们或许可以看得更仔细些。造成他触电的，是位于医务室内的这个定时装置。”赫敏有条不紊地陈述着，甚至拿出了她所绘制的定时装置草图，“联动装置的第一部分是这个排风扇。通过排风扇的定时，犯人令其在固定的时间开启，移动的扇片带动细鱼线，固定着的刀片在铅锤的带动下坠落，牵着已经被提前割断大半的、从天花板拆出的电线，落入满是水的地面。犯人选择保持水龙头开启的状态，显然是看准了医务室的门密封性很好这一点……”

“等等，密封性很好是怎么一回事？”哈利问道。

“就是字面上的意思。你难道没有注意到虽然医务室里面都是水，但先前在走廊上却没有人提出地上很湿这点吗？”赫敏不是很有耐心地说道。

“我当然知道。我的意思是，我之前怎么没有注意到？”哈利语气坚定地澄清道。

“我们也是意外才发现这一点的。”纳威不好意思地挠了挠头，“上周我值日的时候不小心划破了手，赫敏他们陪我去医务室的时候，我又不小心打翻了碘酒。当时门关着，我们匆忙打扫干净后，出门发现门外的地上一点痕迹也没有，觉得稀奇，这才知道。黑白熊当时也出现，向我们肯定了这一点。”

“唔噗噗噗噗~就是这样。”见视线挪到自己身上，黑白熊敷衍地肯定道。

“这么说来，犯人应该在你们这波人里面，不是吗？不知道这个信息的其他人，不会这样放水吧？”贝拉特里克斯的语气带着恶意的随性。随后一转成了哈利熟悉的那甜腻腻的口吻，“谁知道那些看上去最纯真、正直的小可爱，心里头是不是藏着最恶心不堪的念头呢。”

“够了。”邓布利多严厉地打断道。

“但既然是意外，其他人意外发现这一点也不是没可能吧？”秋张飞快地补充道。

“就是说嘛！”罗恩抢着说道。

“正是如此。”赫敏冷静地赞同道。

“那么继续在这个信息上讨论下去也毫无意义。我们还是继续讨论定时装置的话题吧。”邹瑜摸着下巴说道。

“要说定时……我们路上听见的声音和墙上的字应该也是一部分吧？”塞德里克说道，不知道是不是错觉，他今天的长相和之前的稍稍有些变化。脸更长了一些？或是更窄了些？

“在储藏室里有一个系着绳子的玩具车。电闸板的盖子也开着。犯人应该是通过操控这个玩具车，拽下了灯光的电闸，造成了派对时突然黑灯的局面。这大概才是定时装置的第一步。”哈利推测道。

“那些声音恐怕是用来引诱我们走到指定位置的。我和纳威沿途都看到了这种小音箱。”金妮向大家展示着自己手上的东西，“每一只小音箱都被设定了不同的开始和结束时间，显然是算好了大家可能的移动时间，确保声音总是在前方响起。”

“我同意。”赫敏赞成着，“我、罗恩和哈利在医务室里发现了这个小音箱。播放被设定停止的时间，就是排风扇被设定开启的时间。墙上的字，恐怕也是为了引导受害人站到指定的位置上。”

“说起来，这些东西究竟是从哪里来的？像这样的剪，不是应该在最初的搜查时就被哈利收走了吗？没有怀疑你的意思。”虽然语气和话语都柔和而妥帖，但盖勒特锐利的眼神却充满了攻击性。

“当时负责储藏室的，我记得是塞德里克、邹瑜和德拉科本人……”秋回忆道。

“音箱一类的，因为不是危险品，所以当时我们谁都没有注意到。至于说剪……说实话，当时储藏室里本来就有很多东西不全，是不是什么人拿走了，我们也没有办法知道。”邹瑜十分保守地说道。

“哈利当时确实向我提到过这样的情况。当时我秉持着谨慎的态度，希望能在未来的发展中获取更多的线索，没想到最后竟导致了悲剧的发声。”邓布利多叹了口气，看上去十分疲惫，“恐怕还要请你将具体缺少的物件在此告知大家了，哈利。”

“当然没问题。”哈利点点头，“每一个房间相比于清单上，都或多或少有缺少的物品。像是橡皮、铅笔、彩纸、绷带一类的杂物，我就不一一列举了。其中储藏室缺少的雕刻刀和这种剪，还有医务室缺少的一瓶迷药和一罐令人麻痹的喷雾，恐怕……”

“有没有可能……这些东西都是被同一个人拿走的？找到了ta就找到了犯人？”卢娜飘忽地说。

“不是没有这种可能。”赫敏喃喃。

“不过我想，我们还是保持着开放的意见。毕竟目前没有证据可以支撑这一点。”邓布利多和善却口吻坚定地补充道。

“所以这下我们又没有线索了？”童小心翼翼地问，“毕竟谁都有可能是拿走东西的人。”

“但不是所有人都有可能是布置这样一个装置的人。”金妮口吻阴暗地说道。

“确实……布置这样一系列东西，恐怕需要花费不少时间。”卢娜同意着。

“就没有可能是昨天或是更早就准备好的吗？”秋提出。

盖勒特摇了摇头：“我和阿不思每天早上都会把各个房间检查一遍，为了保险起见，之前并没有告诉你们。但如果真的有这样的装置，我们一定会看见。”

“就没有可能是你们干的？”贝拉特里克斯颇为挑衅地说。

“你当然可以合理地怀疑。”邓布利多不以为意。

“这么说，只能是早上以后的事情了？”塞德里克推测道。

“喂！你们就这么直接地信任了他们也太奇怪了吧？”贝拉特里克斯尖刻地说。

“难不成信任你吗？”金妮呛道。

“其他人都在娱乐室吧？所以只有可能是抽到准备派对的人咯？”秋说。

视线一下子就集中到了纳威、马沃罗、佩妮和金妮身上。马沃罗看上去不以为意。

佩妮则显然因为这种关注相当不适：“看……看什么看！说得好像就只有我们有时间出去似的。你们怎么就能保证剩下的人一直都在娱乐室了？”

“确实，中途一定有人进出……”卢娜说。

“但如果有人离开太久，我们应该会注意到吧？”邹瑜思索着提出。

“可如果这样讲的话，负责准备的，如果有人离开太久，不也一样会被注意到吗？还更容易被注意到。”秋说。

“那个……事先说明一下……我今天不知道怎么的，拉肚子得厉害，所以很长一段时间都不在餐厅。塞德里克有在卫生间碰到过我。他可以为我证明，我真的不是因为计划谋，谋杀一类的缘故……”纳威窘迫地解释着。

“我想大家本来也没有在怀疑你呢，纳威。”卢娜用她独特的语调安抚着纳威。

“不过这个时候拉肚子，时机不觉得太奇怪了吗？”金妮尖锐地指出，接着飞快地补充，“不是在说你有什么嫌疑，纳威。”

“你是说……”赫敏犹疑道。

“哈利，记得我们在医务室查看的时候，你提到过泻药也比清单上的少了几件？”邓布利多转而问。

“哇……从这么早之前就开始计划了吗？”罗恩浑身一颤。

“或许一开始只是未雨绸缪……但确实，从一开始我们或许就已经陷入了凶手布好的局里。”盖勒特缓缓地说。

“和垃圾站墙上的字还有储藏室里的油漆有关系吗？”哈利问。

“正是。”邓布利多的眼中闪烁着满意的光芒，“恐怕我在粉刷的这份工作上实在是没有什么天分。想必你也知道那上面原本写的什么字了。”

“‘明日必将发生凶案。警惕’？”

“是的。恐怕凶手非常确定，当我看到这个信息，一定会找到某种理由将所有人聚集在同一个地方。”

哈利想到当初小天狼星闯进学校时在礼堂度过的夜晚。而后他想到了最后一战前，所有学员的学生聚集在礼堂，斯内普就是在那里被赶走……不对，他在那之前就离开了城堡……吗？还有整个斯莱特林的学生。他们全部离开了……不对，是全部被关在地窖了……这该死的黑白熊！他的记忆现在一团乱！不过这也不能说明什么……虽然不知道童和邹瑜究竟是什么人，但剩下的人，除开佩妮姨妈，对于这一点应该都多多少少有所了解，依旧不是具有指向性的信息。

“所以……所以您邀请我们去娱乐室，也是聚集所有人计划的一部分了？”赫敏恍然。

“是这样没错。但恐怕我还是不够谨慎。让这样的事情在我的眼皮底下发生，是我大意了。”

“这不是您的错！”金妮热烈地说道，“发生了这种事情，只能说谋划这个局面的人邪恶奸诈，是挑起这一切的那个人的错！和您没有关系！”

哈利看见身边的马沃罗不置可否挑了挑眉，嘴角略带嘲讽地扭曲。说起来，他今天格外地沉默。

“感谢你，金妮小姐，如此体量我这个老人的无能。”邓布利多微微苦笑着。

“我一直注意着娱乐室人员的往来。并没有人离开房间超过10分钟。”盖勒特的脸上不知怎么的带着不悦，打断了邓布利多的话。

“所以就只可能是准备派对的四个人咯？”童的声音又发生了变化，从羞怯温和的声音，不知怎么地变得冷冰冰的，带着一股子居高临下的不耐。

“排除掉被人看见确实是拉肚子得厉害的纳威……”卢娜扳着手指。

“别……别看我啊！我可是一直待在厨房里，直到派对开始！”佩妮姨妈的应激反应相当地迅速。

“说回到纳威，凶手或许就是为了方便自己的谋杀计划才故意给他下药，让他不能在身边碍事、注意到自己的行动呢？需要这么做的人也只有他了吧？”金妮说着转向了马沃罗，双眼燃烧着愤怒和仇恨的火焰。

真奇怪。这个发展在哈利看来难道不应该是理所当然的吗？他会杀人，这难道不是再理所当然不过的事情了吗？为什么……？

转头看见马沃罗那泰然自若的神情，哈利只觉得心里咯噔一下，仿佛地板蓦地被抽走一般飘忽不安起来。

“啊……说起来，马沃罗晚上一直和德拉科在一起呢。”卢娜望着天回忆道。

“——所以他完全可以怂恿德拉科打开门，造成他的死亡。”赫敏目光灼灼。

“他这段时间也神出鬼没的，完全有机会可以计算摸索到各处需要花费的时间。”秋补充。

“那天他来得很早，在我们之前去到各个房间把东西藏起来也是可以做到的。”塞德里克说。

“呀——真是可怕呢。处心积虑。”童干巴巴的语调里面带着某种冰冷的恶意。

大家似乎都开始变得十分确信一切都是伏地魔做的了。这让哈利本能的不安愈发地强烈。

“有意思的推理。不过你们似乎遗漏了重要的一点……人员的分配是通过抽签完成的。我要怎么做到让自己一定成为筹备的一员呢？毕竟，要是到了娱乐室，我可没有办法让所有的人都‘不碍事’……推理当然要完整才能达到好的分数。”马沃罗饶有兴味地回望，接着转向了黑白熊，“言弹不收集齐的话，是没有办法进入下一个环节的吧？”

“显然，正直善良的人们迫不及待地想要排除‘污垢’了。他们才不会管有什么漏洞呢。只要结论符合自己的期望就好了吧。”贝拉特里克斯尖声说道。

“哎呀哎呀~那可都是讨厌的程序员们设定的规则哦。本熊可没有这些贴心可人的糟糕守则呢，唔噗噗噗噗~到时间就是到时间了呢，毕竟规则字面上就是这么写的哟，呀哈~”

“是嘛……”马沃罗轻飘飘地说。

“游戏……”邓布利多若有所思地说，拿出了两个上面画着黑白熊图案的塑料盒，“我在这两个游戏的空盒子上发现了粘胶粘过的痕迹。娱乐室的……是叫街机是吗？上面贴着有关于‘首通奖励’的贴纸。”

“嗯，我知道的哦！我打通的两个游戏分别拿到了流星箭头和舞动过头的陶俑哦。”卢娜说。

“所以，黑白熊，是否介意告诉我们，打通这两个游戏的奖励是什么呢？”邓布利多微笑着，笑意却没有到达他坚定冰冷的双眼。

“唔噗噗噗噗……到底是什么呢？……”黑白熊拖延着时间。

“是福灵剂。”邓布利多没有给它绕弯子的机会。

“呀哈~残念！虽然同为恶的阵营，校长我还想好好看看你的精彩表演呢~然而小阿不思真是一点都不可爱地敏锐呢。”

这基本上等于肯定了。哈利看见了马沃罗脸上期待又恶意的微笑，深色的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“我看也不需要多犹豫了。凶手已经很明显了。”罗恩说道，“不如我们开始投票吧。”

马沃罗那张孩童的面孔被恶意的狂喜扭曲到狰狞。

不对不对不对……！不会是他！仔细想想，如果是他办事的话……

里德尔家数十年的悬案、老死狱中的莫芬、被逮捕的郝琪在他的脑海中一一闪过。

“唔噗噗噗噗~都决定好了吗？”

“等……等等！”/“等一下！”/“还不能投！”三个声音同时响起。

哈利惊诧地看着同时发声的金妮和佩妮姨妈。但看见两个人各自犹疑的神情，他便率先继续了自己的话：“还不能投。整件事情太不对劲了。”

“你有证据吗？还是说这是你的一种感觉？”盖勒特不带倾向地问道。

哈利思考了一下：“两者兼有。”

他转向了赫敏：“还记得我们在医务室柜子里面发现的石像和塑料盆吗？石像上的绳子和小棍，天花板上的栓和划痕？还有桌子挪动过的痕迹、似乎被加长过的机关、两个不同的预设时间。”

赫敏看上去很困惑，但她很快领会了哈利的意思：“你的意思是……这个初始的装置在之后被人修改过，很可能有不止一个人？”

哈利沉默地点了点头。

邓布利多若有所思，接着他转向了佩妮：“佩妮，你之前想说的是？”

忽然被点到名，佩妮全身一缩，但很快她就调整好了姿态，高昂其她那过长的脖颈：“你们先前说到利用玩具车令基地熄灯，马沃罗身上，怎么看也不像有可以放遥控的地方吧？不管是垃圾桶还是其他地方也都没有看见过类似的东西——”

“我在垃圾站看见过融化的塑料，形状很像是遥控器。”哈利提出。

“——那就更不可能了！因为搜查时，他全程都和我在一起，直到搜查快结束时因为变小而不得不回房间。”佩妮姨妈坚决地说。

“更何况，这个小丫头也不是全程都在厨房的。”她转向金妮。

“什么？你什么意思？”罗恩追问道。

“那个小姑娘割破了手，跑去了医务室，过了好久才回来。”佩妮没好气地说。

“这么重要的事情，你怎么现在才说？”秋责备道。

“刚提到分工就揪着那个小胖子的腹泻说个不停的难道不是你们吗？”佩妮反驳。

“别胡说了。怎么可能是金妮。她不会做这样的事情的。”赫敏说。

接着她转向金妮：“对吧？”

金妮低垂着头，看不清她的神情。她的肩膀紧紧地缩着，身体僵直。

“金妮……？”卢娜轻轻地呼唤。

金妮缓缓地抬起头，脸色苍白地像是一个鬼魂。

“对不起……对不起……”她的嘴唇颤抖着，“我果然，我果然还是没法……我不能让你们无辜地陪葬。我不能这样……”

“怎么会……？”赫敏看上去仿佛被人狠狠地打了一下。

贝拉特里克斯哈哈大笑起来，似乎被这个展开相当地取悦了。

邓布利多向她投去警告的冰冷瞪视，随后他转向金妮，相当柔和与可亲：“金妮，冷静下来。你不需要说什么，听我讲就好。你只需要在我不正确的时候纠正我。这样可以吗？”

金妮点了点头。分不清是冷汗还是泪水的液体从她的脸上簌簌滚下。

“下午的时候，你偶然划破了手……”

“是故意的。”

金妮的声音小到几乎没有人听清。邓布利多停下来耐心地等待着。

“我是故意划破手指的。我注意到他提前完成布置就离开后，故意的……他很危险，我不能……他不能活着。唯有他不能活着。”到最后，金妮几不可闻地低声喃喃着令人心惊的话语。

“好的。你离开了餐厅，四处寻找着他的下落。直到你到达了医务室。你应当是看见了他在布置。你试图阻止他，你试着想要警告其他人，对吗？”

金妮使劲地点点头。脑海的回忆中，她义愤而坚定的面孔对上了马沃罗不以为意又充满嘲讽的冰冷。

“但是他威胁了你，是吗？”邓布利多轻声问道，声音的深处透着某种低沉的愤怒。

金妮又点了点头：“他说……他说就算我阻止得了他这一次，之后他也会无数次的尝试，而我不会总像这次这样幸运地识破他的手法。除非杀掉他，否则我们没有彻底阻止他的方法。”

马沃罗脸上看上去似乎是被什么他们所不知道的信息取悦了，他甚至向黑白熊的方向不易察觉地点了点头。

“所以你修改了他的装置？那个装置原本是以短路作为断电装置，通过引导大家到固定位置后，用转动门把手后启动的装置，利用石像进行无差别杀人是吗？”

金妮继续点头。

“你改变了装置的位置，让水流到地上，是希望打开门的时候他会自食其果。但你依旧需要一个定时装置，于是你先藏起了石像，开始四处寻找，直到你发现了储藏室的电闸。你打开了盖子，找出了小车……”

金妮摇了摇头：“盖子一开始就是开着的。不然我也没有办法找到它……那个小车也是。在比较显眼的位置。”

邓布利多的脸色变得更加阴沉，但他依旧温柔地继续说道：“事件发生后，你来到垃圾站，处理掉了玩具车的遥控器，但是因为匆忙，遥控器并没能完全烧化。我想，这就是全部了。”

金妮最后点了点头。

“可这也太危险了吧？我是说，我们中的任何人都有可能站在门的附近呀。”赫敏说。

“哦，得了吧！你就让她缓缓吧！你没看到她已经够愧疚了吗？”罗恩打断她。

“而马沃罗，算好了昨天我负责垃圾处理的时间，在墙上留下信息，诱使我将所有人聚在一处。通过福灵剂获得了负责布置场地的机会，并利用抽签的随机性摆脱了自身的嫌疑。给纳威下了泻药……”

马沃罗摇了摇头，趴在对现在的他来说有些稍高的桌台上，看上去十分愉悦：“哦……并不是特意下给他的。毕竟，泻药这种东西也需要一定时间才会起效。我不过是……稍微想了一下，幸运就告诉了我正确的位置。”

邓布利多似乎并不想与他多言，语气十分危险：“你投下了药，确保了纳威不会在你行动的时候干扰到你。而后你去到了医务室，布置好了机关，却碰上了找来的金妮。你威胁她，迫使她参与到你的谋杀中。你甚至故意为金妮留下替代断电装置的线索，就是为了让她选择不是破坏而是继续。你知道金妮一定会想办法让你自食其果，所以你会选择避开任何需要你亲自启动的机关。那就是为什么你找上了德拉科。你怂恿他打开了医务室的门，让他当了你的替死鬼，让金妮成为了杀人犯……”

“为……为什么？”佩妮姨妈颤抖着嘴唇，仿佛第一次见到一般怔怔地看着马沃罗。

“你简直是疯了！这样做对你有什么好处？！不管是被当作凶手处决……”赫敏挥舞着手臂。

“——还是策划一场你不是凶手的谋杀。我记得只有实施杀人的那个人才可以离开，不是吗？”盖勒特向黑白熊确认。

“唔噗噗~是这样的没错。”


	6. Chapter1 幸运or不运？模仿犯罪-尾声/处刑

马沃罗俯着头趴在桌上，看不清他的神情，只能听见一些气音，看见他颤抖越来越剧烈的身体。接着那气音越来越大，最终变成了尖利而高亢的笑声。他抬起头来，稚嫩的脸上是不符合年龄的、恶意的狂喜，这让他的俊脸看上去分外地扭曲。

“幸运——这是一种多么了不起的能力！过去的我是多么地愚钝，竟然对它的力量一无所知！是的……幸运……我的所有失败都是源于它……只有幸运才是绝对的、不可撼动的强权。

“至于我为什么要做这些？这是一个多么奇怪的问题啊——为什么人要杀人呢？——因为他想要另一个人死！这难道不是一个再简单明了不过的逻辑了吗？我做了这些……从刚到此处就开始规划这一切……对，这一切都再直白不过了——因为我想要你们死！所有人！每一个！”这样的话语从一个孩童的嘴里说出来，更是令人不寒而栗。

“你……你疯了！”秋重复着同样的词汇，她已经没有其他的词语可以形容。

哈利难以置信地看着马沃罗。他不敢相信这样的话语会从那个人的口中说出——他难道不知道，要这么做意味着……这太不正常了。

马沃罗再次大笑起来，以至于他年幼的身体承受不住，开始剧烈地咳嗽。

“哦……没有比那场景更美妙的了……我杀得了的人……我杀不了的人……因为对朋友美妙的爱与信赖通通葬送了性命。而凶手本人，带着她正义的目标、背负着所爱之人的死亡逍遥法外……甜蜜……美妙……我简直找不到比这更为精妙的冷菜了*。多么令人可惜啊……我可是如此耐心地等待着，如此迫切地渴望着——你们所有人把我投为凶手的那一刻。”

“你！”塞德里克不可置信。

邓布利多和盖勒特则是面色阴沉、冷冰冰地注视着马沃罗。

“你是什么愉快犯吗？”邹瑜皱着眉。

“或许吧？——或许是呢。现在世界上恐怕不会有其他任何事情可以给我带来同等的愉悦了吧？……哦，不过请不要为我担心。目睹你们意识到被好友背叛时的神情，见证你们眼睁睁看着好友在正义的痛苦和挣扎中犯下‘不可饶恕的罪过’——而后意识到，她最终将为自己的选择付出死亡的代价——那绝望而悲痛的神情……同样甜美。”马沃罗闭上眼仿佛在享受什么。

“唔噗噗噗噗~看起来你也能够理解我这美学极致的喜好呢~”

马沃罗睁开眼，收敛起笑容：“我必须承认，我是一个非常实用主义的人——从别人的痛苦中获取愉悦这种事情，曾经看上去是那样地……浪费时间。”

“哦呀~是效率厨呢。说起来，你通关的速度确实很快呢~”

“——不过现在我大概可以体会这种愉悦了。我想，人一无所有的时候，或许就会转而格外乐观地从各种各样的事物中寻找乐趣吧……”

“金妮……金妮说得没错！唯有你，不可以活着！”罗恩说道。

马沃罗只是随意地扫过他，就好像走在路上的人瞥见了街边的蚂蚁。

“唔噗噗噗噗~看来就算没有了记忆，有一些直觉什么的也还是很准的呢。”

“你什么意思？”罗恩警惕地问道。

“没错哟。她就是你的妹妹呢，金妮·韦斯莱。”

罗恩的脸唰地变得惨白，动摇得仿佛随时都会腿软倒下。而金妮那仿佛面对末日的神情中，又多了一丝深切的愧疚。

“那么就让我们开始投票吧~这样也可以早点进入我最爱的处刑环节哦~我可是超——认真地为每一个人都设计好了最完美的处刑呢，唔噗噗噗噗~”

大家面面相觑——如果投了马沃罗，他们就可以杀死这个威胁，救下金妮，但相对的，他们剩下的所有人都要陪葬；如果投了金妮……

贝拉特里克斯倒是毫无挂碍地迅速投下了金妮的名字……

老虎机一般的机器转动，最终全部停在了金妮的Q版头像上。

金妮咽了咽口水，专注着处刑场的方向。

最终，她回过头，草草地望着身后同伴们的方向。罗恩看上去很想要拥抱她，但金妮狠狠地扳过了自己的头，当作没有看到。她担心自己再多看一眼、纵容一下这个拥抱，她就不再有勇气至少是表面上地昂首挺胸走向刑场了。

无数的灯光打在金妮的身上，令她的身形也变得不再清晰。爱慕的话语、钦羡的话语、嫉妒、鄙夷的话语化作了无数条颜色各异的缎带，围绕着她、骚扰着她，最后死死地缠上了她，而没有什么比爱慕、钦羡缠得更多更紧。在近乎窒息的缠绕中，她不断地上升、上升……脱离了大气圈、脱离了地球，升入了一片黑暗的虚空。过高的寒冷侵入了她的皮肤，渗入了她的骨髓。有那么一瞬，她的面目也开始变得不再清晰、不再像金妮——就好像面貌的美丽变成了一种模糊的概念，她的身形被从内发出的极致光芒撕扯到破碎，唯有一头红色的头发像火一样在黑暗的背景中燃烧。这种悬浮的停滞终结，她开始急速地下坠——直到她深深地扎进了宛若沥青一般散发着恶臭的黏腻黑潭之中。那些缠在她身上的缎带变得如同秤砣一般，拽着她不断地下沉，她已然分外扭曲的身形就像废品一般被揉捏、挤压。黑暗终于将双眼从过于明亮的聚光灯中拯救出来，然后永远地包裹了它们。

第一次学级裁判就这样落下了帷幕。大家都分散着。哈利在他们中间穿梭着，渴望找到那个纤瘦又比现在的他矮小不少的身影，但一无所获。他必须同他谈一谈——心中的那股感觉这样催促着他。

“你在找马沃罗吗？”盖勒特说道，分辨不清他的神情。

“是的。”

“那你恐怕要失望了。实际上，我也在找他。但很显然，裁判刚结束他就飞快地离开了。”

“是嘛……”

“他必须被控制住。”轻声的低喃。

“哼？”哈利一下子没有反应过来。

“不，没什么。你之后会知道的。再会。”盖勒特微笑同他道别，走向了在门口等待着他的邓布利多。

哈利疑惑地皱了皱眉。耸了耸肩。随后也走向了出口的方向。

*来自俗语“Revenge is a dish best served cold.”但现场没有记忆、不知道LV历史的人或许无法理解，所以某种程度上也是保证大家不会想起他是谁的一种说法。

Chapter 1 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN：不知道大家怎么理解这个处刑方式呢？用打破第四面墙的方式来理解的话。存稿就到此为止啦。下次更新不知道是什么时候，但第二章应该会和第一章一样在写完后逐日放出。
> 
> Chapter 2 无辜的怪物
> 
> 以下涉及设定剧透可以不看：  
> 邹瑜是驺吾，对应的是罗琳对东亚神兽成无脑卖萌宠物的刻画  
> 童是credence也是severus也是tom riddle也是harry potter也是Ariana，是所有的"孤儿"  
> 秋同时也是nagini，罗琳塞入了亚洲人，还非要把一个印度名字的韩国化装成是自己买了20年的伏笔，最后和秋一样，不过是个花瓶  
> Cedric和Newt比较复杂，兼有舞台剧cedirc莫名其妙的黑化和Newt看起来是主角，感觉不出来他是主角  
> 姨妈-被调侃被戏弄被居高临下的麻瓜，原著里充满了这种对于麻瓜的居高临下  
> 贝拉特里克斯其实是乱凑的，谁让罗琳又把莱斯特兰奇家拉出来溜粉  
> 金妮包括她的处刑也写完了，就是为了讽刺罗琳把金妮和莉莉玛丽苏化，所有的男人都喜欢金妮，所有的男人都喜欢莉莉


End file.
